Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by kuroqueen
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang tidak akan pernah kau (kalian) ketahui. / Spin-off 'Memories of My First Love' / bad summary /


**_Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari_**

 ** _(Kisah yang Tidak Kau Ketahui)_**

 **.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari's story punya Aozora Yui**

 **Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari, judul lagunya Supercell (cuma judulnya yang Yui pinjam)  
**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC seperti biasa *sigh*, EYD kacau, typo yang luput dari pengamatan

 **.**

 **A/N**

Yui membalas semua review di awal saja, ya. Maaf kalau semua riview nya disisipkan di fic ini. Soalnya hampir semuanya menginginkan sekuel dan penjelasan. Jadi, Yui pikir lebih baik membalasnya seperti ini daripada harus membalas hal yang sama berkali-kali (hitung-hitung menghemat hehehe).

.

 **Untuk:**

 **Ichi, abcd nara, dan Sararapratiwi:** semua jawaban dari pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di fict ini lho ^_^ Tapi maaf, Yui nggak bikin sekuelnya, tapi hanya spin-off Memories of My First Love.

 **Rhein98:** Ah, maaf. Yui membuat kesalahan lagi. Iya, matanya Temari berwarna hijau. Di fict sebelumnya udah Yui ubah kok. Terima kasih pemberitahuannya. Dan ini lanjutannya, lho. Bukan sekuel sih, tapi semua jawaban pertanyaan yg belum terjawab akan muncul di spin-off ini.

 **Aoivess:** Salam kenal juga ^_^ Memories of My First Love memang sudah tamat seperti itu. Memang dirancang untuk sad ending. Dan untuk pertanyaan2 yg belum terjawab, semoga semuanya akan terjawab di spin-off ini ^_^

 **Hyelaflaf:** Maaf, Yui nggak bikin sekuel Memories of My First Love, tapi malah Spin-off nya. Semoga fict ini berkenan dan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang belum terjawab ^_^

 **Shenyalviany:** Hihihihi.. sebenernya Yui lebih senang bikin oneshot dibandingkan multichapter. Tapi kalau lagi banjir ide, mungkin akan Yui lanjutkan lagi fict ini. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap, ya hehehe :p Yui juga ShikaTema shipper *toss*

 **Minna:** Thank you for reading and review ^_^

 _ **Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari telah hampir berakhir. Halaman kampus sudah hampir kosong tanpa makhluk-makhluk yang berkeliaran. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit yang berwarna pucat seperti mayat sedang duduk di deretan kursi yang terletak di halaman kampus. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Matanya selalu berputar melihat ke arah pintu-pintu keluar kampus. Pikirannya melayang pada senja beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

"Sai, apa kau punya waktu akhir minggu ini?" Gadis ungu itu menatap wajah pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dan memainkan _notebook_ -nya. Mengerjakan tugas, sepertinya.

Meskipun sedang bersama dengan kekasih tercintanya, pemuda itu tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tanggung jawab untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Baginya, waktu 24 jam itu sangat kurang jika dibandingkan dengan tugas-tugasnya yang tiada habisnya itu.

Meski kegiatan itu selalu membuat sang kekasih mendengus kesal ke arahnya, tapi itu bukan suatu alasan, bukan?

Pemuda itu menghentikan perkerjaannya sejenak dan menatap balik sang kekasih.

"Mau jalan lagi?" Katanya datar.

"Kalau kau tak bisa juga tak apa." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka hampir tidak pernah keluar dan jalan bersama seperti pasangan lainnya. Wajar saja gadis itu marah, bukan?

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan sabar.

"Baiklah, mungkin memang sudah lama sekali sejak kita pergi bersama." Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat kepada gadis di sebelahnya yang saat itu seperti hendak melompat-lompat karena bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Sai."

Gadis itu meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menggelayut di lengannya dengan manja. Wajahnya berseri-seri seperti seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja dibelikan boneka oleh ayahnya.

.

.

Senja telah lama berlalu meninggalkan pemuda di halaman kampus itu. Lampu-lampu jalanan yang otomatis telah menyalakan sinarnya menerangi kegelapan malam yang telah menyapa.

Namun, seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pemuda itu belum juga datang. Tangan pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya memainkan _smartphone_ -nya yang hampir mati.

'Jika harus menunggu selama ini, seharusnya aku membawa sebagian tugas-tugasku.' Mungkin itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah siluet berwarna ungu yang berlari ke arahnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang itu menyapanya hangat.

"Maaf, kau pasti menunggu lama, Sai. Aku tak menyangka akan ada kuliah tambahan akhir minggu ini. Maafkan aku." Gadis itu duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman. Kelelahan setelah berlari melewati koridor panjang di gedung kampus.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu memasukkan _smartphone_ yang sejak tadi dimainkannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Ayo pergi." Katanya seraya meraih lengan gadis pirang itu setelah kekasihnya itu dapat bernapas dengan benar. Gadis itu hanya menurutinya.

Malam ini, mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman bermain di pusat kota yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Lampu-lampu kota di sepanjang jalanan menampakkan suasana romantis di akhir minggu dengan beberapa pasangan lainnya yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan di pinggiran jalanan.

Suasana taman bermain malam itu cukup ramai. Maklum saja, akhir minggu merupakan saat-saat yang pas untuk melepaskan penat setelah berhari-hari terisi oleh segudang kegiatan.

Di berbagai sudut taman, beberapa orang lainnya pun terlihat sedang asyik bergembira bersama pasangannya ataupun keluarganya masing-masing.

Ino, gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu bergelayutan manja di lengan Sai. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, tentu saja. Mendapatkan waktu luang Sai itu sangat sulit baginya. Apalagi untuk berjalan bersama seperti ini, bisa dikatakan hanya beberapa kali seumur hidup!

"Sai, aku haus. Ingin membeli minuman?" katanya manja pada pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya sejak empat bulan lalu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau minum apa?" Pemuda itu justru balik bertanya kepada kekasihnya. Hanya beberapa kali ia bisa bersama kekasihnya seperti saat ini. Memanjakannya mungkin suatu pilihan terbaik untuk tetap menjaga hubungan mereka.

Pasangan itu mendekati sebuah kedai minuman dan turut mengantri bersama beberapa pasangan lainnya. Hei, apakah kedai ini hanya berlaku untuk pasangan?

Tak jauh dari mereka, sepasang muda-mudi lainnya juga terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan mesra.

Sang pemuda yang sepertinya menahan diri untuk bisa segera pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang di taman itu berjalan dengan malas. Sedangkan gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang sedang mengelayut di lengannya terlihat bahagia dan bercerita banyak hal. Sesekali gadis itu menunjukkan jarinya ke arah wahana permainan, namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru." Kata gadis itu manja. "Kita tidak pernah kemari sebelumnya, kan?" katanya sambil menarik lengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang selalu memasang tampang malas itu mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Ini semua merepotkan." Katanya malas.

"Ayolah.." gadis itu semakin kuat menarik lengan pemuda itu. Dan tidak lupa, ia pun memasang wajah penuh harap kepada pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Sepertinya ia mengalah pada gadisnya itu setelah melihat wajah cantik gadisnya yang seperti anak kecil mengharapkan permen apel.

Gadis itu melonjak senang mendapati permintaannya akan dipenuhi oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku semakin bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih muda disini." Kata sang pemuda yang langsung disambut oleh pukulan dari gadisnya yang semakin cemberut.

Tanpa sengaja, kegiatan kedua orang itu teramati oleh dua buah iris aquamarine yang indah. Sudut matanya menatap pasangan itu tanpa berkedip.

Gadis pemilik iris aquamarine yang sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya untuk mengantri minuman hangat, segera menarik lengan kekasihnya menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kekasihnya—yang bingung melihat perubahan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba—hanya berjalan menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya.

 _'Kenapa Shikamaru dan Temari ada disini malam ini?'_ Teriak gadis itu dalam hati.

Pikirannya melambung jauh pada kehidupannya saat masih berada di Konoha High School (KHS). Bahkan lebih jauh lagi. Pada saat pertama kalinya ia mengenal pemuda berkepala nanas yang bersama gadis berkuncir empat itu.

.

.

Senja telah menyapa, namun tangisan gadis kecil itu belum berhenti. Tiga orang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan yang berwajah angkuh terlihat sedang mengganggunya hingga menangis.

"Hei, bisakah kalian hentikan ini semua?" Anak laki-laki yang baru muncul itu berkata dengan nada malas. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk dan bosan.

"Apa? Mau apa kau? Mau jadi pahlawan?" Sergah seorang anak yang memiliki badan yang paling besar diantara keempat anak-anak pengganggu itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lewat. Tapi, bisakah kalian hentikan ini semua? Melihat anak perempuan menangis itu merepotkan." Katanya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Anak berbadan besar itu menyerangnya. Namun, anak laki-laki yang dikatakan 'sok menjadi pahlawan' itu dengan mudahnya mengelak serangan itu. Anak berbadan besar itu tersungkur di belakangnya, yang ternyata ada sebuah selokan besar. Anak itu masuk ke dalam selokan itu, dan kemudian menangis dengan keras. Melihat anak berbadan besar itu menangis, ketiga temannya merasa takut dan akhirnya segera menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata bocah berkuncir satu yang mirip seperti buah nanas itu sambil menguap.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih telah menolongku." Gadis kecil itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Kau siapa? Sepertinya kau satu sekolah denganku, kan?" katanya setelah air matanya sudah sedikit kering.

"Iya. Aku Shikamaru Nara. Sudah, ya." Anak laki-laki itu melambaikan tanganya dan berjalan dengan malas menjauhi gadis kecil yang lugu itu. Meninggalkannya bersama senja yang hampir berakhir.

.

"Hei, kakak kelas yang baru saja pindah kemarin benar-benar cantik, _lho_!" Salah seorang dari kumpulan anak laki-laki yang berada di depan kelas 1-3 —yang sepertinya merupakan kelas mereka— berteriak dengan bahagia.

"Iya. Benar. Aku melihatnya berjalan di koridor kemarin siang. Benar-benar cantik!" Teriak yang lainnya. Mereka berbicara dengan bahagia ketika membicarakan gadis pindahan baru itu, bak seorang dewi dari Surga telah turun ke Bumi.

"Iya. Padahal semester dua hampir berakhir. Kenapa mereka masih menerima murid pindahan?" sahut yang lainnya.

"Hei, tapi dia cantik, kan? Jadi tak masalah." Yang lainnya menambahkan sambil tertawa. Namun ada seseorang yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan semua pembiacaraan itu. Wajahnya tetap mengantuk dan bosan seperti biasanya.

"Hei, dia lewat." Salah seorang berbisik pada sekumpulan anak laki-laki itu dan memberi isyarat bahwa seseorang sedang lewat di dekat mereka.

Gadis yang sedang dibicarakan melangkah dengan anggun melewati sekumpulan anak-anak itu. Namun, tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mungkin sudah lama diimpikannya. Bertemu dengan seorang anak yang telah menyelamatkannya dulu—sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengikuti Ayahnya yang berpindah tempat kerja. Dan kini ia kembali ke Konoha setelah beberapa tahun.

Kepala seperti buah nanas dan wajah mengantuk itu tidak mungkin bisa ia lupakan dengan mudah. Matanya tertuju pada sesosok manusia pemilik kepala seperti buah nanas yang sangat di kenalinya itu. Tatapan matanya membuat beberapa anak laki-laki itu terkesima. Terlebih ketika gadis itu mulai mendekati mereka.

"Shikamaru? Kau Shikamaru, kan?" Gadis itu mendekati kerumunan itu dengan ragu-ragu. Takut jika ia salah orang. Namun, bebarapa anak yang menoleh kepada pemilik rambut buah nanas itu membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tidak salah orang.

Raut wajah iri terpancarkan di wajah sebagian anak laki-laki pada kumpulan itu, sedangkan yang merasa namanya di panggil tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Kau mengenalnya?" Anak yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya berbisik padanya. Namun, Shikamaru tetap tidak bereaksi tetapi malah menguap.

Melihat reaksi orang yang dipanggilnya seperti itu, gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara malasnya.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian berbalik dan berkata, "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Mereka berjalan menuju halaman yang bersebelahan dengan gedung olahraga. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memimpin, sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam di belakangnya berjalan dengan malas.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak mengingatku, ya?" Gadis itu membuka suara.

Pemuda yang diajak berbicara tidak menjawab. Mungkin sedang berpikir, atau mungkin ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku adalah anak yang kau tolong tiga tahun lalu, di pinggiran desa Konoha. Saat itu rambutku pendek, sehingga kau mungkin tidak mengingatku."

Gadis itu perlahan berbalik untuk melihat reaksi dari pemuda yang diajaknya berbicara. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan bukanlah seperti yang ia harapkan. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar telah melupakannya.

"Ah, sudahlah jika kau tidak mengingatku." Kata gadis itu. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih telah menolongku dulu." Kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Melihat gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah karena ia merasa tidak enak karena tidak mengingat apapun.

"Hei, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya."

Gadis itu kemudian menegakkan badannya. "Kau tidak berubah, Shikamaru. Tetap rendah hati seperti dulu." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Hari-hari di Konoha Junior High School berjalan dengan cepat. Setelah pertemuan itu, entah bagaimana Shikamaru dapat mengingat siapa gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikagumi hampir oleh seluruh sekolah saat itu.

Ino Yamanaka. Gadis lugu yang pernah menjadi korban pem- _bully_ -an yang pernah di tolongnya dulu.

Dan seiring dengan ingatannya yang telah kembali mengingat gadis itu, mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Meskipun dapat dikatakan, Ino lah yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Sekarang kau menjadi satu angkatan di bawahku ya!" Gadis pirang itu tertawa.

"Orang jenius sepertimu memang cocok menjadi salah satu dari sepuluh orang yang bisa masuk ke kelas akselerasi." Katanya lagi.

Shikamaru hanya menguap dengan malas.

"Aku tidak se-jenius itu." Nada suaranya yang malas membuat gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa.

"Suara malas dan wajah mengantukmu itu sama sekali tidak bisa berubah, ya?" Kata gadis itu sambil memegang perutnya.

"Maaf jika wajahku seperti ini." Katanya. Bukannya berhenti tertawa, tawa gadis itu malah semakin keras. Shikamaru hanya menguap dengan bosan.

 _'Suara tawamu itu berisik, tahu!'_

Kedekatan mereka terus berlanjut, hingga tahun terakhir kebersamaan mereka di Konoha Junior High School —yang berarti tahun terakhir Ino berada di sekolah itu.

"Shika, setelah lulus, kau ingin melanjutkan kemana?" Ino bertanya pada suatu hari yang cerah di musim gugur yang mulai dingin.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa KHS." Shikamaru menjawab dengan malas. Wajah mengantuknya pun tidak berubah meski telah bertahun-tahun terlewati.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau pasti akan memilih sekolah _top_ itu." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan berusaha agar bisa masuk kesana." Katanya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku dengan masuk kesana." Shikamaru menguap.

"Tidak masalah. Aku ingin kita bersama lagi." Kata gadis itu lagi. Mata Aquamarine-nya menerawang jauh, mengamati anak-anak yang berlari-larian di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Shika." Gadis pirang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Ino yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kumohon, jangan membenciku karena ini." Gadis itu mengehentikan perkataannya sejenak. Shikamaru menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tahu kau membenci hal-hal yang merepotkan. Karena itu, aku tak ingin semua yang aku katakan setelah ini mengganggumu." Kata gadis itu lagi.

Shikamaru menatapnya. Sepertinya ia telah menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Kalau begitu, jangan diucapkan." Shikamaru membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis pirang yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Cahaya lembayung senja menyinari kedua insan yang semakin terpisah jauh itu.

Bahkan hingga musim semi datang dan tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, mereka terus berjalan masing-masing.

.

"Aku berhasil masuk KHS!" teriak gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu. Teriakannya sontak membuat berbagai mata di sekelilingnya menatapnya heran. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan itu semua. Ia terus berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya guna mencari letak kelasnya.

Kelas 1-1 berada di lantai tiga gedung utama KHS. Gadis itu melenggang santai menuju salah satu kursi yang berada tidak terlalu jauh di belakang. Disebelahnya telah duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sepertinya, namun rambutnya yang tidak terlalu panjang itu dikuncir empat.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu sedang membaca sebuah buku. Khas seorang kutu buku, dengan sebuah kacamata melekat di wajahnya.

"Halo, salam kenal!" Gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu menyapanya dengan ceria. "Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ini." Katanya lagi.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu melepaskan sejenak tatapannya pada buku di depannya dan menatap gadis pirang yang ceria di depannya. Gadis yang sama pirangnya, namun panjang rambut dan riasannya berbeda.

"Aku Temari." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tema-chan. Kau boleh memanggilku Ino." Kata gadis yang menyebut dirinya Ino itu dengan ceria.

"Baiklah." Gadis berkuncir empat itu tersenyum. Terbawa suasana ceria yang dipancarkan oleh gadis pirang di depannya.

.

"Hei, kau sedang mengamati seseorang, ya?" Gadis berkuncir kuda yang sejak awal berjalan di samping gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu bertanya setelah gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya di depan perpustakaan KHS.

"Tidak, kok." Gadis bernama Temari itu menjawab dengan cepat.

"Heh? Biar ku tebak. Kau memperhatikan Shikamaru, kan?" Iris aquamarine-nya bersinar-sinar terang dan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aku ti-tidak melakukannya." Temari menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Melihat itu, Ino malah semakin ingin mengganggunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, Tema-chan." Seringaian di wajahnya semakin lebar.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa, Tema-chan. Aku akan menutup mulutku." Ino menggerakkan jarinya menutupi bibirnya. Membuat gestur seolah ia akan mengunci mulutnya.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukan itu?" Temari bertanya tak percaya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku kan sahabatmu." Ino menjawab dengan matap.

"Benarkah?" Temari terlihat masih tidak percaya.

"Kau meragukan sahabatmu?" Mulut Ino mengerucut.

"Bukan begitu, Ino. Hanya saja.."

"Aku janji, Temari! Aku janji!" Ino mengulurkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

Temari masih terlihat ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya menyambut jari kelingking Ino dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang guru yang berada di gedung sebelah. Perjalanan selanjutnya, mereka hanya diam. Wajah gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terlihat sedih. Ia menjaga jaraknya dengan berjalan sedikit di belakang Temari.

 _'Mengapa harus Temari?'_

Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Meskipun begitu, ia harus mengerti dengan perasaan sahabatnya itu. Dan ia harus tetap ceria seperti biasanya.

.

Musim dingin di tahun ketiga mereka bersekolah di Konoha High School pun telah hampir berlalu. Ketika tunas-tunas mulai tumbuh, perpisahan dan kelulusan akan dilaksanakan oleh KHS.

Dan waktu yang berjalan lambat selama tiga tahun, akan berakhir untuk menghadapi lembaran-lembaran barunya. Kisah lama akan segera berganti, dan kisah baru akan terlahirkan kembali mewarnai kehidupan mereka.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba saja Temari—y ang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ino di upacara perpisahan kelas tiga KHS—berdiri ketika sebuah siluet berwarna hijau tua dengan kunciran seperti buah nanas itu menaiki podium. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

Ino terlihat panik dan segera menarik lengannya untuk segera duduk kembali.

"Sshh.. Tema-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat sekali." Wajah Ino terlihat khawatir, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sampai seperti ini, Temari." Ino berkata dengan sedikit berbisik. Meskipun ia tahu seberapa besar perasaan Temari kepada Shikamaru, tetapi hal itu tetap membuat dadanya sakit.

"Tapi, kenapa dia?" Temari bergumam kecil.

"Kau tidak tahu, Temari? Shikamaru adalah murid terbaik diantara kelas satu dan dua. Dan mungkin di seluruh KHS." Ino kembali berbisik kepada Temari. Suaranya ia buat se-normal mungkin.

"Tema-chan, kau selalu memperhatikannya, tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu tentang hal itu?" Ino melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Aku ti-tidak selalu memperhatikannya." Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku pernah satu sekolah dengan Shikamaru saat SD dan SMP?"

'Dan kenyataan bahwa aku pernah dekat dengannya dulu.' Gadis itu bergumam dalam hatinya.

.

"Temari-chan! Sadarlah!" Ino menggoyangkan tubuh Temari yang sedang melamun setelah upacara perpisahan KHS selesai.

"Tema-chan, upacaranya sudah selesai. Shikamaru sudah pergi. Apa kau tidak ingin mengutarakan perasaanmu?" Gadis itu berkata lagi agar Temari segera sadar.

"A-apa?" Temari terkesiap dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Temari, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Apa kau ingin mengakhirnya begitu saja?" Ino tersenyum melihat wajah gadis di depannya yang terkesiap mendengar perkataannya.

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, Ino. Aku kakak kelasnya, tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu." Kata Temari pasrah.

"Kau selalu melihatnya selama dua tahun ini. Bahkan, kau juga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau hanya melihatnya. Apa kau yakin akan mengakhirinya tanpa mengatakan apapun?" Senyum di wajah Ino—gadis ceria itu—berubah menjadi pahit.

"Tema-chan..." Ino menatap iris hijau Temari menuntut jawabannya. Meskipun hatinya sakit, tetapi fakta bahwa dulu Shikamaru pernah menolaknya—walaupun ia tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban Shikamaru saat itu—tidak bisa di pungkiri, bukan?

.

"Shikamaru!" Suara Temari menggema diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Napasnya hampir habis akibat berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah, tidak ia pedulikan.

Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis berkuncir empat sedang bersusah payah mengatur napasnya.

"Kau memangilku?" Katanya dengan malas.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Gadis itu berbicara dengan ragu-ragu.

"Merepotkan. Mau kemana?" Meskipun bertanya seperti itu, pemuda itu tetap mengikuti sang gadis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Bahkan mengikuti kemana mereka pergi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Pemuda itu membuka suara.

"Aku.. Selama ini aku terus memperhatikanmu. Aku menyukaimu, Shikamaru." Gadis berkuncir empat itu berusaha sekuat hatinya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu terdiam.

"Ta-tapi aku tak memaksamu, kok." Kata gadis itu menambahkan. Suaranya bergetar. Namun, pemuda itu belum juga memberikan jawabannya.

Setelah sekian lama keheningan membekukan udara di sekitar mereka, Shikamaru mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kak Temari selalu memperhatikanku selama ini. Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa karena aku lebih tua?" Gadis yang di panggil Temari itu terlihat seperti membendung air matanya yang akan segera runtuh.

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Shikamaru menghela napasnya dalam.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti seseorang." Katanya lagi.

Iris aquamarine yang sejak awal mengikuti kedua orang itu terkesiap. Gadis pemilik iris cantik itu merasakan hatinya sakit.

Bukan. Bukan karena merasa cemburu. Gadis itu bahkan sangat sadar dengan posisinya sendiri. Tapi, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan jauh lebih parah daripada sekadar sakit hati karena di tolak.

.

Bel rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Berkali-kali. Sepertinya sang tamu sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan pemilik rumah itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Siluet manusia dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang dikuncir satu keluar melalui pintu itu.

Bukan. Orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang diinginkan gadis itu untuk segera keluar.

"Paman Shikaku, apakah Shikamaru ada di rumah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan segera.

Pria paruh baya itu menguap sejenak, kemudian segera masuk dan memanggil anak laki-laki tunggalnya.

Pemuda—yang tentu saja jauh lebih muda—keluar dari pintu dengan wajah mengantuk, kemudian dengan santainya menguap lebar. Hei, pribahasa 'buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya' terbukti benar, bukan?

"Shika, kau ada waktu?" Tanpa basa-basi, gadis berkuncir kuda itu berbicara dengan pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda yang disapa, gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Pemuda yang disapa hanya menguap—sekali lagi—tapi kemudian segera mengikuti sang gadis dari belakang.

Mereka tiba di sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah kompleks perumahan itu. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap sang pemuda yang berdiri dengan wajah mengantuk seperti biasa. Iris matanya menyerukan kemarahan.

"Shika, kau menolak Temari?"

Pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Kenapa? Karena aku sahabatnya dan aku juga menyukaimu?" Kemarahan gadis itu terdengar jelas dalam nada suaranya.

"Shika, aku mendengar semuanya! Jadi, jawab aku! Apa semua itu karena aku?" Gadis itu meninggikan suaranya.

"Berisik, Ino. Suaramu terlalu keras." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan malas.

 _'Berurusan dengan wanita itu selalu merepotkan.'_ Pikirnya.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkannya seperti ini?" Suara gadis itu menjadi lebih pelan sekarang.

"Iya." Jawab pemuda itu. Singkat.

"Meskipun kau juga menyukai Temari?" Iris aquamarine milik sang gadis menatap tajam kedalam iris hitam milik pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Jika kau menolak Temari karena kau tidak ingin aku terluka, aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku." Kata gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan menjauh pergi.

Sebuah sungai mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

 _'Sudah berakhir. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Dengan begini, aku pasti bisa benar-benar pergi, bukan?'_

.

.

"Ino. Kita mau pergi kemana?" Suara berat pemuda yang selama empat bulan ini telah mengisi lembaran-lembaran kehidupannya menggema dalam pendengarannya. Akhirnya ia kembali tersadar dari dunia khayalnya.

"Ah, maaf, Sai." Kata gadis itu seraya melepaskan tarikan tanggannya dari pemuda itu.

"Kau menangis?" Kata pemuda itu setelah melihat wajah gadisnya yang kini dibanjiri air mata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu mencoba menghapus air matanya. Tetapi, tangan besar pemuda di depannya lebih cepat menyentuh ujung matanya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Te-terima kasih, Sai." Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda itu terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu." Kata gadis itu seraya mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Lain kali aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Katanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggunya." Pemuda itu menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Sekarang mau main wahana apa? Tentu saja yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Karena aku menyukai senyummu." Kata pemuda itu seraya merangkul gadisnya mendekati beberapa wahana permainan.

Tidak begitu jauh dari mereka, sepasang iris berwarna hitam dan hijau mengamati keduanya. Pemilik kedua iris itu bertatapan, kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin jalinan nasib diantara mereka semua telah menunjukkan jalan untuk meraih kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

Thank you for reading~

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**


End file.
